Guardian Angel
by princesstarfire
Summary: Summary: Goodbye....she whispered her voice broken as her hair flapped gently in the breeze like the finest silk. They'd never met again but she'd always be her guardian angel Re written


Goodbye My friend

Summary: _Goodbye Usagi she whispered her voice broken as her hair flapped gently in the breeze like _

_the finest silk. They'd never met again but she'd always be her guardian Angel_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Sailor moon characters.

A/N so I had this plot bunny in mind it just poof bam hit me and it would NOT leave me alone so i began thinking what Anime could this plot work for and then BAM it hit me soo I hope this doesn't completely suck.

Sailor mars looked around her normally white and red fuku was stained with blood. Looking around she saw her comrades Jupiter Mercury Venus. She paused where was Usagi? Her mind drifted for a mere moment back to the earlier events

(Flashback)

_"But...But Rei-Chan I don't want to anymore...it's too hard!" The senshi of fire sighed annoyed. Usagi had run away...again, they had to call an emergency meeting to decide what to do about their future Neo Queen. Usagi had announced earlier she did not wish to be queen she wanted to live a normal life Rei scoffed annoyed even more so, did Usagi honestly believe she was the only one who wanted that?_

_"Usagi you are the future Neo queen, It's your duty, you have to..." Usagi stood up knocking over the chair "Well maybe I don't want to be the future Neo queen!"_

_"I'm sorry Rei but I cant do it anymore." Usagi ran out of the house leaving her broach, the silver crystal and a very frustrated team behind._

(Flashback ended)

Rei had been the first to arrive when Usagis screams met their ears. Battling the demon with unbridled fury and anger she continued to attack it over and over, ignoring her body's plea for mercy, for rest. Protecting Usagi had been her only goal, now Rei wondered where she was. Scanning the battle field Rei could see the small girl in a distance and walked over to Usagi, she bent down on one knee.

"Usagi are you alright?" The blond looked up at her big blues eyes filled with unshed tears

"I'm sorry Rei, I'm sorry I yelled at you and the others...I want to be a normal girl Rei...I want to go back, I'm tired of fighting, tired of being Sailor moon!" Rei stood back up staring down. What did she not understand? They were sailor scouts, soldiers of justice, they didn't have normal lives it wasn't something they were allowed the privilege of experiencing.

Usagis crying had not ceased and Rei looked over the broken princess to see Usagi in pain, It hurt. Inside Rei her emotions were fighting each other and her wailing didn't help! Rei's hand flew across her face shutting her up, Usagi raised a hand to her burning cheek sniffling as her bangs hid her eyes Reis bangs doing the same as a breeze picked up, her fist clenched she looked at Usagi again naive blue eyes meeting matured brown ones.

"You're a coward a selfish coward." Rei said though her face remained blank though her eyes began to water

"I know Rei..." Rei knelt down again taking in everything about Usagi before putting two fingers on her forehead and chanting. A second later the light flashed and Usagi fell back her eyes closed, Rei waited a few moments before transporting them somewhere. She sat on a bench as Usagi blinked waking back up a hand on her head

"Owe...what happened...she noticed Rei...who are you?" Rei blinked back the tears standing up she backed away before she could change her mind.

"Think of me as your guardian Angel...Rei smiled sadly...goodbye Meatball head." Rei wouldn't let them fall, she watched Usagi turn

"Oh...thank you then! Goodbye!" Rei watched Usagi skip away oblivious to what had just happened seconds before, she was heading towards a new life. One that didn't include the Sailor scouts or herself, No Luna, no Artemis, no silver crystal. Usagi would never regain her memories of the time when she was a princess; meaning Rei would never see her again. But Usagi was free now, happy now, that was enough. That in mind Rei finally allowed two tears to slip down her face as Usagi disappeared from her sight.

"Be happy be safe." Rei said as she returned to what would be Crystal Tokyo. Usagi stopped and turned but the "Angel" was gone, as she continued to walk she could have sworn she heard a broken voice in the wind whisper.

_"Goodbye Usagi." _

OOC: Yeah ok I'im aware it could be total utter shit but it really really kept bugging and irking me so i HAD to write it anyways what do you think? Um I wasn't sure if Luna was the only one who could do that so I gave Rei the ability to do those two thing. Review are nice if you have Any suggestions on how to improve the story id be grateful to hear them...


End file.
